Πρότυπο:Npcbox/dev/doc
Use the NPC box to help summarize the vital stats of a particular mob or NPC. Usage | money= | creature = Humanoid | gender = Male | location = The Great Sea | instance = Wailing Caverns }} | aggro = | repfaction = Undercity | location = The Great Sea | instance = Wailing Caverns }} ; faction : Specify one of "Horde", "Alliance", "Neutral", or "Combat" (for mobs). Used to create the crest of the infobox ; name : The name of the NPC. Defaults to . ; image : The filename of an image to include (Image will be scaled down to 200px width or 300px height, whichever is greater). See WoWWiki:Nopics for placeholder images to use. ; title : The title of the NPC that appears in brackets below the name, e.g. ; gender : The sex of the NPC. Specify "Male" or "Female". Default not shown. ; race : The race/model of the NPC. Braces automatically included (braces not necessary) ; creature : In game classification. (e.g. Humanoid, Beast, Demon, Mechanical, etc) ; level : The level of the NPC. Defaults to "??" ; type : Specify "Elite" if the NPC is Elite, like a city guard or "Boss" if the NPC is a Boss (city or instance). Defaults to Normal which is not shown. ; health: The amount of health this NPC has ; mana: The amount of mana this NPC has ; money: The amount average amount of money that drops when this mob is killed ; aggro: displays if the NPC is aggressive to horde or alliance ; repfaction : The reputation faction that the NPC is allied with. Usually a capital city (braces not necessary) ; location : The specific subzone or coordinates of the NPC. Braces necessary ; character: One of the playable classes in WoW or the RPG; unit or lore class if character is pre-WoW. As many can be listed as needed. ; occupation: the character's role and/or position ; status: "Alive", "Undead", "Active" (when referring to gods, demigods and related beings), "Imprisoned", "Deceased" or "Unknown". If imprisoned or deceased a short summary can be included. Characters killed by players in WoW are to be listed as "Killable" regardless of circumstances. ; relatives: spouses, siblings, parents, children, any other family members. Please put the relationship in parenthesis. ;mentors: If the character wields magic, then that person's teacher can be listed here. ;students: If the character had an apprentice, or students then those characters can be listed here. ;companions: Friends or group members. ; source: Game(s) (or other sources) where character is seen. ;instance: putting the instance name here will add a collapsible info box for the instance bosses (assuming the instance page is set up correctly) Pet Information (for non-humanoid mobs) ; pet : Creature pet family, such as "cat" or "turtle". Defaults to hidden. ; learns : Pet abilities, such as "Bite" or "Growl". Defaults to hidden. ; diet : Pet diet, such as "Bread" or "Cheese". Defaults to hidden. ; skills : Pet tamed skills, such as Claw 6. Defaults to hidden. ; balance : Pet balance, such as "Defensive", "Offensive" or "All around". Defaults to hidden. ; hp : Pet hp, such as "High (+8%)" or "Low (-5%)". Defaults to hidden. ; armor : Pet armor, such as "Medium (+5%)" or "Low (+3%)". Defaults to hidden. ; dps : Pet dps, such as "Low (-9%)" or "High (+10%)". Defaults to hidden. ru:??????:???????????